


My Wolf

by DemonicHope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicHope/pseuds/DemonicHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Bill Weasley struggles to deal with his recent run in with Greyback, he finds comfort in a certain raven haired Gryffindor. He soon finds himself falling for Harry, only for his wolf to claim Harry as his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my amazing long time beta Child_Of_Demon. Bill/Harry is her OTP and her constant whinning about the lack of fics for this paring forced me to add my own, with my amazing ability to get to almost strangers in bed together and not making any of the characters look like whores. 
> 
> Canon until the Room of Requirement fight, Voldemort died in 6th year alongside Dumbledore, so Harry will have a Dark Lord free 7th year.

It was in those silent, dark hours right before dawn that Harry James Potter crept from the warmth of his bed in the Gryffindor Dormitories. His bare feet padded quietly against the cold stone floor, his invisibility cloak hiding him from prying eyes, even as his own emerald orbs were fixed on the Marauder’s Map, lit by a soft Lumos from his wand.  He knew his way was clear, and the person he was looking for was still where he’d seen him. Though not where he should be.

 

Harry silently turned down the corridor, careful not to make a sound as he saw a limping figure, pacing three times before the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls ballet. He waited patiently just before the area he’d know the door to the Room of Requirement would appear, and just as the familiar door shimmered into existence, he stepped forward, waiting for the man as he trailed to enter the room, slipping inside before the door swung shut.

 

The young Gryffindor looked about, curiously taking in the room he was now in.

 

It was somewhat familiar, though Harry wasn’t sure why. The room was small and cozy, lit by the light from a cheerful fire. The walls were painted a deep ruby red, with two leather armchairs sitting before the fire, a dark oak coffee table, stacked with well-worn leather bound books. The floors where the same dark wood as the coffee table, with ruby red rug, placed before the fireplace.

 

The man he trailed didn’t even look about the room, he only collapsed in the nearest arm chair, burying his face in his hands. The sharp white of his bandaged covered face, even brighter against his tanned face.

 

Harry hesitated, tucking the Marauder's Map and his wand into the jacket he wore over his pajamas. Now that he knew that the man before him only wanted privacy, guilt was beginning to bubble in his stomach. He shouldn’t have followed him.

 

He turned, ready to sneak out, only to freeze when he heard a soft sob from behind him. He faltered a second, before pulling off his cloak, stepping forward.

 

“Bill?” He called softly, flinching when Bill nearly jumped out of his skin, wand hand going to the pocket of his cloak, before he saw who it was.

 

“Harry?!” Bill sniffed, quickly wiping his face on the sleeve of his cloak. “What are you doing out of bed?”

 

The little lion shrugged, stepping closer to Bill, his eyes finding the soft blue of Bill’s own eyes, though the right was bruised and heavily swollen. “I couldn’t sleep...did the Twin’s tell you about the map they gave me?”

 

Bill snorted, “Who do you think figured out how to activate it? The Twins aren’t very talented with hidden charms. It was a simple, revealing charm, though heavily modified, so that it would only work if activated with a key phrase, such as the Map’s ‘I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.’”

 

Harry blinked, surprised by the knowledge Bill showed, but he decided it wasn’t to shocking. The man was a curse breaker. “Well I wasn’t able to sleep, so I was looking at the Map, and I saw you leaving the Hospital Wing, and I was worried. Madam Pomfrey said you shouldn’t leave your bed until the day after tomorrow.”

 

Bill sighed, looking away from Harry and instead into the flickering flames of the fire. “I know. But I couldn’t stand to be in there any more.” His eyes briefly flickered to the unoccupied chair, even as Harry inched closer. “You can sit if you want. I don’t mind.”

 

Harry quietly took offered seat, watching Bill. “I know you aren’t alright, so I won’t ask. But I will listen if you want to talk.”

 

Bill’s lips twitched, as if he nearly smiled, but he kept looking at the flames. Before finally whispering. “I’m calling off my engagement to Fleur.”

 

Harry’s gasped. “But Bill, she doesn’t care what you look like. She’ll still love you.”

 

“I’m part werewolf now Harry. You saw Fleur in the Triwizard Tournament, she’s bloody awful at Defense, If I lose control, she’d never be able to stop me from killing her. I’m doing this to protect her.”

 

Harry shook his head. “But Lupin said-”

 

“Remus guessed. He has no idea what the scratches and bites will do to me. I could transform for all he knows. This is uncharted territory, and I am not putting anyone in danger until I’m completely sure I’m harmless during the full moon. Even if I don’t change, I won’t know if I’ll be violent, or if my saliva will carry the curse too. It’s a werewolf’s saliva that carries the curse. What if I kiss her, and she has some small wound in her mouth that gives her the infection? I can’t risk that. No. It’s far better for me to be alone until I have everything sorted out. ” Bill’s voice was calm as he kept staring into the flames.

 

The little Gryffindor beside him chewed his lower lip. “Even if you do transform, you don’t have to be alone.”

 

Bill glanced at him through the mess of shaggy hair, “What do you mean?”

 

“Remus never told anyone, but my Dad and Sirius were Animagus illegally, so that they could help him transform. They could stay with him as animals and keep him safe, and he said the change wasn’t so painful. His wolf, it stayed calm, and even locked up he’d no longer tear himself up so long as they were with him. It got to the point my Dad and Sirius would take Moony -that’s what they named the wolf- for walks in the Forbidden Forest.” Harry explained softly, looking at his hands.

 

“I didn’t know that. Your father and Sirius were good men. I don’t think enough people tell you that Harry.” Bill murmured, looking into the fireplace still. “But as interesting as it is, it won’t help me Harry. The only Animagus I know is McGonagall and I’d rather chew my own arm off then ask her for help.”

 

“Ummm...” Harry toyed with a loose thread on his pajamas. “Not the only one.”

 

The Curse-Breaker shot him a curious look, even as Harry stood, trying to remember what Sirius had taught him. He hadn’t changed since his Godfather’s death, having no one to enjoy the time with him, but he soon felt a warmth, as if he’d moved close to the fire, racing along his bones, before he was standing on four paws, blinking up at Bill, tail tucking between his legs as he waited to be scolded for being an underage, illegal, Animagus.

 

 

But Bill only grinned, reaching his hands out. “You’re a serval? I love them. I found a kitten in Egypt once, and I bottle-fed her until she was old enough to be weaned. She actually helps in the tombs now. I wanted to take her back to England with me, but Fleur’s allergic.”

 

Harry purred as Bill’s finger ran over his soft spotted coat, tracing the areas where the black spots turned into his tawny coat, before stroking the black stripes that lead down his shoulders. Gentle fingers toyed with his large oval ears, tracing the spots of white behind each one, before trailing down to scratch under the feline’s chin.

 

“As cute as you are, I don’t think you’ll be able to stop me from killing anyone as a wolf, Harry.” Bill reached out, ignoring Harry’s nervous chirp, gently lifting the small cat up and settling Harry in his lap. “Servals are only a little over two feet high, and you are small even for one of them, not to mention you can’t even weight thirty pounds.”

 

The cat huffed, though Harry was sure if he wasn’t covered in fur, he’d be red, as Bill’s hand kept stroking his hair.

 

“I’m not saying you can’t stay with me Harry. I’m just say that if you tried to stop my wolf, you could be injured. I’m not letting you get hurt for me. So we will lock ourselves in a room, I’m sure this one could become a decent werewolf den, and you may stay with me as a serval. It might be useful to have someone watching me change, and seeing if I can take the Wolfsbane Potion to help.” Bill mused, his words coming easier now even as he played with Harry’s ears.

 

Harry though had something to say, but he decided to let Bill enjoy petting him. He knew it was a habit many people had. To deal with their emotions by snuggling up to an animal. He did the same with Hedwig. He knew from talking to Sirius that many people found the animal easier to talk to than the person, even if they were aware that the animal was really an Animagus. And clearly Bill had the same issue.

 

“Fleur keeps saying she’s pretty enough for both of us. As if that is why I was marrying her, for her looks. I was marrying her for...Merlin, I don’t know why I was marrying her. Charlie -since apparently being nearly eaten by dragons on a daily basis has given him some special knowledge- says I only wanted to marry her to rebel against Mother. That I was just looking for the first girl interested in me that would drive Mother nuts. And I guess it worked.”

 

Harry mewed softly, reaching up one paw to rest it against Bill’s broad chest, trying to offer some comfort, as he saw the tears shimmering in Bill’s eyes.

 

“I haven’t told her yet. That I’m leaving her. Though even if I’m not cursed, if these turn out to be nothing more than scars, I’m not going back to her. She keeps saying she’ll love me even with my face ruined, but...I don’t know, kitten. I just don’t believe her.”

 

Harry’s ears perked up at the little nickname, and he quickly decided he liked it, a soft purr rumbling in his throat. Bill chuckled, feeling the vibrations of Harry’s contentment. But he soon grew serious.

 

“Thanks for listening Harry. I know you have so much going on that the last thing you need is for me to unload on you.”

 

If Harry hadn’t been sitting on Bill’s lap, and if he’d mastered changing back with his clothes intact, he would have tried to reassure the man that it was no trouble, but all he could do was rub his head against Bill’s chest, purring, trying to say that it was okay.

 

Bill glanced down at his watch, “You should leave. I don’t want you in trouble. Meet me here tomorrow? About ten? I’ll bring snacks.” Bill offered, a faint blush on his cheeks. Harry mewed, sniffing Bill’s skin, worried that the faint redness was some fever, but Bill’s scent, though marred by the disgusting scent of creams and potions, showed no signs of fever, but he was very much red. Though Harry’s investigation was cut short by Bill scooping him up and setting him on the floor, dropping the Invisibility cloak over the serval.

 

“Thank you Harry.” He whispered, before slipping out the door, leaving the little serval alone.

 

-______-

 

It was five minutes till ten, and Harry was sprinting down the hall, his bare feet feeling like chunks of ice as a thunderstorm raged overhead. He yelped, jumping nearly out of his skin as a loud boom of thunder echoed around him, but he kept running, not wanting to let Bill down.

 

He was missing the Cloak and Marauder's Map, his mind too panicked to remember them as yet another crash of thunder shook the old castle, making the Gryffindor cry out in fear even as he finally saw Bill, standing outside of the Room of Requirement, a basket on his arm.

 

Panic was building in Harry as thunder echoed around, not even thinking to stop until he was colliding with Bill’s solid chest, strong arms steadying him even as Harry shook in Bill’s arms.

 

“Easy kitten. What’s the matter?” Bill asked, but Harry was half-trying to climb into Bill’s arms, desperate to hide, as he waited for the storm to kill him.

 

“Thunder. Bad.” He managed to choke out, embarrassment not even registering in his brain, as he felt Bill lift him up. All he cared about was that he could hide his face in Bill’s uninjured shoulder, clinging to the front of Bill’s shirt even as Bill carried him inside. Though he did notice when Bill set him on his lap, snuggling him close as he reclaimed his chair.

 

“Don’t be afraid kitten. Thunder won’t hurt you. I won’t let it. You have your big strong wolf to protect you.” Bill comforted, stroking Harry’s hair, softly rocking the boy back and forth in his arms. The trembling stopped as Harry started to calm, only to resume as the tiny sitting room shook once again. Bill didn’t even flinch when Harry’s nails dug into his chest, only humming soothingly, doing nothing more than rocking Harry, until close to dawn the tiny Gryffindor feel into an exhausted sleep, and if a certain Curse Breaker just closed his eyes and snuggled Harry until he too found sleep, well, Bill wasn’t going to regret his dreamless night.

 

-_________-

 

The next morning was actually afternoon for the sleeping wizards, Bill only waking when Harry woke with a yelp.

 

“Why am I in your bed?” Harry squeaked, his face ruby red

 

“Because your fear of thunder makes Charlie’s fear of the dark look like nothing.” Bill mumbled, rolling over, oblivious to the fact that the chair had changed into a cozy bed sometime during the night. Harry mewed as Bill wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

“Too early for you to wake up. Stay. Cuddle.” Bill mumbled, pulling Harry to his chest and laying his leg over Harry’s hips. “Not moving. You are too warm and perfect for snuggling to leave.” Bill whispered, his words slurred with sleep

 

Harry was blushing as he tried to squirm free, realizing it was pointless with a guy as muscled as Bil, so instead he settled for pouting, which soon turned into Bill sniffing his neck.

 

“Tonight’s the full moon.” Harry commented, staying perfectly still, having received this treatment enough times for Remus.

 

“Another reason you aren’t going anywhere. I’m not losing my security cat. Stay!” Bill grumbled, nosing at Harry’s neck.

 

The young raven haired boy quickly gave up his struggle, collapsing in Bill’s arms even as Bill’s eyes fluttered close, but not before pulling Harry close, so close, the Lion might as well try and escape the Giant Squid’s tentacles, than Bill’s arms. And not long after, his own eyes shut. Bill’s sleepiness was apparently contagious.

 

-_______-

 

When Harry’s eyes were dragged open again, he realized that he was lying in a pool of moonlight, and that nothing was holding him. He blinked, his mind groggy, only to blink and see Bill pacing before the barricaded door.

 

“Hey.” He whispered, placing his glasses on his face. “You didn’t change.

 

Bill nodded, not stopping his pacing, as he looked at the floor, refusing to meet Harry’s eyes.

 

“Bill?” Harry called softly.

 

“I’m okay Harry. Just stay over....” Bill cursed as Harry began to walk towards him. “Do you ever listen?”

 

“Not really. The Twins have worn off on me.” Harry admitted, opening his arms for a hug, missing Bill’s arm around him, only to whine when Bill pushed him away.

 

“Nothing against you kitten. I just don’t think it’s a good idea for you to touch me.” Bill whispered, his teeth clenched.

 

“Because you want to eat me?” Harry questioned, his eyes trailing over Bill, searching for any signs of a change, only to gulp when he noticed a tent in Bill’s black jeans. “Oh...”

 

“You smell so fucking good. Like mine.” Bill muttered, rubbing his hands on his face. “I can’t help it. I’m sorry Harry.”

 

The green-eyed boy only blushed, looking away. “It’s werewolf mating season, when Alpha wolves find their mates. Apparently two werewolves having a child together creates a kid who can change at will and has total control off their wolves. Remus mentioned...” Harry squeaked as Bill’s arms wrapped around him. Though he soon smiled, wrapping his own tiny arms around Bill’s waist.

 

“You smell like mine.”

 

“Which means your wolf probably has picked me as a mate. Don’t worry. Moony did that to Sirius once, Dad sorted it out by putting Moony in his place. I’m not angry. You can’t help it.” Harry explained, remembering the tale Sirius had told him, of his father chasing the wolf until Moony collided with a tree and knocked himself out.

 

Bill nodded, eyes flickering to Harry. “What if I don’t want it to go away? What if I say there is lube that just appeared on the coffee table the moment I woke up and smelt you.”

 

Harry turned scarlet, looking at his feet, trying to decide, before he found his lips saying, “I wouldn’t mind. As long as you promise to be gentle.”

 

He didn’t get a chance to say more as Bill scooped him up, lips crashing against his as Bill’s tongue begged for entry to his mouth, which Harry happily gave, his fingers digging into Bill’s shirt as the werewolf growled in his ear. The strong tongue probed at his mouth, exploring the sweet tasting lion, only withdrawing when Harry’s lungs begged for oxygen.

 

“I’ll be gentle with you, little kitten. I promise.”

 

Harry’s arms were raised above his head as Bill helped him free of his shirt, Harry’s small fingers struggling to undo the buttons on Bill’s shirt, Harry’s face bright red the entire time, even if he wanted nothing more. Lust was pooling in his stomach as he reached his hand up to trace Bill’s scarred face, loving the way Bill’s shuddered in pleasure at his simple touch. He had seen Bill refuse to allow anyone else to touch his face, but Bill was calm, not minding the tiny fingers tracing his scars.

 

“Fleur was wrong. You look even more handsome with the scars.” Harry whispered, his cheeks darkening as Bill tilted his chin up for another kiss, this one softer.

 

Bill’s own hand traced the lightning bolt scar, smiling at Harry when he saw nervousness flash in those emerald orbs.

 

“Well, I guess both of us have a thing for scars then.” Bill murmured, kissing the famous mark.

 

Harry buried his face in Bill’s shoulder, giggling softly as Bill’s lips touched his scar again.

 

“If you want to be my mate for life, you have to mate with me, and then bite me as you come.” Harry whispered. “Before the moon is at its highest.”

 

“We don’t have a lot of time.” Bill growled, laying Harry back on the bed even as he scrambled for the lube. The tiny Gryffindor arms reached out, smiling when Bill settled between his legs, claiming Harry’s lips in another kiss.

 

“I’m going to stretch you baby, and use some spells to make sure this doesn’t hurt you. Is that okay with you kitten?” Bill asked, as he lazily began to kiss his way down Harry’s slim body.

 

“I just want you Bill.” Harry grabbed a handful of red hair, pulling Bill’s head up for another kiss. Bill’s nimble fingers slid down Harry’s body, finding the waistband of Harry’s pajamas, pulling back from the kiss to study Harry’s face.

 

The Potter heir pouted at him as Bill studied those emerald eyes, looking for any signs of doubt, but he only saw passion, lust, a touch of nervousness.

 

Bill tugged the pants down, freeing Harry’s throbbing cock, which Bill totally ignored as he gently spread Harry’s legs, struggling to contain the beast he could feel inside him, clawing at his walls, urging him to claim his mate, but he’d never be rough with Harry like the wolf wanted. This was his little kitten, and he’d make sure it was perfect.

 

Bill slicked his fingers with the lube, eager to be inside Harry, even as Harry opened his legs even further.

 

“Don’t stare at me Bill. I want you. I haven’t been researching werewolf mating habits for nothing.” Harry grinned cheekily, only to squeak as a cool, slick finger touched his entrance.

 

“We shall speak on that later. Now I need you to relax kitten.” Bill whispered, running his hand over Harry’s cheeks, before gently pressing his finger inside Harry’s tight channel, hissing at the tightness.

 

Harry’s soft whimper was the only reaction from the boy, as Bill carefully circled his finger in the virgin entrance. It felt good to Harry, strange but right, Harry trusting Bill not to hurt him, as he slowly eased the entire finger inside the younger boy, waiting until he felt the tight walls around him relax slightly, before gently wiggling his finger, searching for that spot inside Harry that would make the tiny boy, squeal with pleasure. With a crook of his long fingers, Bill found it, licking his lips as Harry’s hips arched, crying Bill’s name out in pleasure as the werewolf slid another finger inside, careful to keep toying with the little bundle of nerves, not wanting his little kitten in any discomfort.

 

Bill was cooing in his ear, though Harry heard none of it as he whined for more, pressing back on Bill’s fingers as much as he could, only to squeal happily as a third finger was added, oblivious to the spells Bill was whispering to relax his inner muscles, and to lubricate his passage from inside. All he knew was how much pleasure those simple fingers brought him, and it was with an angry whine that Harry felt Bill remove them, only to turn into a happy whimper as they were replaced by the head of Bill’s cock, slicked with lube.

 

“Are you ready kitten?” Bill whispered, casting one final spell to stop the pain, even as Harry’s eyes found Bill’s a bit of nervousness returning now that he knew his virginity was about to leave him.

 

“Yes.” Harry wrapped his legs around Bill’s hips, hissing with pleasure as Bill slowly sank into him, inching his way inside, eyes never leaving Harry’s face, ready to stop if he saw any signs of pain or discomfort, but Harry only purred in pleasure, Bill’s careful spellwork stopping any pain, even as the eager lion pulled him close.

 

“Mine.” Bill growled, finally sheathing himself in Harry, and the small wizard could only nod his head. Stopping to give Harry’s body time to adjust, even if Harry was trying to wiggle back on him more.

 

“Yes, yours. Now move please.” Harry urged, his hips arching as Bill eased out, only to thrust back in, finding Harry’s prostate with ease, leaving the raven haired boy a whimpering, pleading mess beneath him as Harry begged for more, which Bill was more than happy to give as he struck that bundle of nerves again. His movements were slow, almost torture for Bill, his wolf screaming for him to scratch, bite and claim. But he kept this thrust gentle, only caring for Harry’s pleasure as he kissed and licked at the offered neck, his hand, still slick with lube, finding Harry’s cock, treating it to soft strokes, as gentle as his thrust.

 

The Gryffindor's arms were wrapped around his neck, eager for more kisses, as Bill pleasured him, loving the way Bill’s body fit against his, as the redhead claimed his lips again. Raising his hips to meet every thrust of Bill’s cock, his legs hooked over Bill’s hips to drive the older man deep within him, careful to find his prostate each time, capturing Harry’s cries of pleasure with his lips, as he felt that wave rising in his belly.

 

“May I cum inside of you kitten?” He panted in Harry’s ears.

 

Harry cried out in agreement, his legs becoming like vises around Bill’s hips, clearly not letting Bill go, as he dug his nails into Bill’s shoulder, feeling his own release building.

 

“Cum for me kitten.” Bill whispered, feeling Harry’s rear clamp down on his cock, even as with one strong thrust he buried himself deep inside, stilling as he spilt his seed, his teeth sinking into Harry’s neck, even as Harry’s release coated his hand, Harry calling his name as he came.

 

“Mine.” Bill whispered. “For always.” He murmured, resting against Harry’s body, even as he licked the blood away from the bite mark.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Harry whispered, kissing Bill’s cheek, as his mate cared for him.

 

Bill tried to grab for his wand, wanting to clean them, but Harry only whimpered at him.

 

“No moving. I just want you to hold me.”

 

The Curse Breaker was quick to obey, pulling free of Harry’s rear, before rolling off of him, tucking Harry into his side as he wrapped his arms tightly around the boy, watching Harry’s drooping.

 

“I feel so safe with you.” Harry whispered, absently tracing the scars Greyback had left on Bill’s broad chest.

 

“That’s because you are safe kitten. You are mine now. And I’ll love and care for you always.”

 

Those emerald eyes smiled at him, as Harry rested his head on Bill’s shoulder, kissing the underside of his jaw.

 

“Love you too Bill.” Harry whispered, eyes shutting and leaving a very surprised and very pleased man to watch over him as they slept.

 

-________-

 

Bill’s eyes fluttered opened as he heard laughter, followed by the distinct flash of a camera, he growled, awake now, only to relax when he saw it was only Charlie, holding a camera.

 

“So this is how Bill deals with being a wolf, by dragging cute little virgins into his bed.” Charlie grinned.

 

“I did not drag him into my bed. He practically ambushed me when I was feeling a bit horny from the moon.” Bill blushed, making sure the blankets were tucked protectively around Harry.

 

“Yeah, yeah, dogbreath.” Charlie stepped closer to the bed, snorting when Bill gave him a warning glare. “Oh hush, doggy. I only want to look at his neck. Your wolf bit him good, and don’t look so panicked, you were still human, so the bite won’t hurt him, wolf claiming bites don’t carry the virus. A werewolf would never risk infecting its mate.” Charlie pulled out his wand, setting to work healing Harry’s neck, even as the little lion woke up, he blinked moodily at Charlie, cuddling more into Bill.

 

“He’s touching me.” Harry grumbled, not liking the gentle finger’s prodding his sore neck.

 

“Charlie has healer training kitten. He’s just making sure your neck is okay.”

 

“Yes, who knows what cooties, wolfboy’s mouth has. You don’t want to catch something.”

 

Harry giggled, as a growl rumbled in Bill’s chest.  Charlie though nodded to himself.

 

“What contraceptive spell did you use? I need to know which in case it affects my healing spells.”

 

Bill blinked, his face paling. “Oh shit...”

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, kissing Bill’s cheek when his mate looked ready to vomit.

 

Charlie eyed his brother. “Let me guess....you forgot.”

 

“But wolves are infertile.”

 

“How many times have I told you to stop listening to Remus? For a werewolf that man knows shit about his own kind. Werewolves struggle to knock up their own kind, but they are very fertile with humans.” Charlie scolded, his arms crossed as he pulled the blanket down, sending a few cleaning charms at his brother and Harry, before casting a pregnancy check, ignoring Harry’s squeak.

 

He grinned when he saw the soft golden glow surrounding Harry’s stomach. “Congrats big bro. You're going to be a Daddy. Now I’m going to go find some popcorn for when you tell mother.” Charlie pranced out of the room, leaving a very confused Harry blinking up at Bill.

 

“Bill? What was the glowy thing?” He asked innocently, only to have Bill cup his face.

 

“I’m so sorry kitten. I screwed up. I’m sorry! Please forgive me.” Bill begged, peppering Harry’s face with kisses.

 

“Could you please explain what is going on?” Harry asked.

 

Understanding dawned in Bill’s blue eyes. “I forgot you were raised by Muggles. Charlie wanted to know if I had used a contraceptive spell when we made love. The magic between two male wizards, if they are powerful enough, can create a baby.”

 

“Boys can get pregnant? Really?” Harry asked, his eyes wide. “Can we do that when I graduate? Please! I always wanted my own family.” Harry blushed, looking away, “You know, if you still want to be together, and it wasn’t just your wolf talking.”

 

Bill silenced him with a kiss. “Of course I want to be with you. I marked you as mine, didn’t I? I have every intention of marrying you Harry, and keeping you by my side forever.”

 

Harry smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around Bill, though he was slightly saddened that Bill had made no mention of having their own babies.

 

“How did you in two days make me fall completely in love with you?” Bill whispered, hugging Harry tightly.

 

The little Gryffindor shrugged. “I could say the same about you.” He pointed out, snuggled into Bill’s chest.

 

“Promise you will still love me after what I did wrong?” Bill asked, brushing a strand of raven hair from Harry’s eyes.

 

“Of course I’ll love you still. You're my wolf, remember?”

 

“I thought wolves were infertile. Remus gave me Werewolf 101, and he said we couldn’t impregnant people. So I didn’t even think to use a contraceptive with you last night.”

 

“But Charlie just said wolves were really fertile, and then he did the spell on my bell....Oh!” A wide grinned stretched over Harry’s face, as he bounced happily in Bill’s lap. “I’m pregnant?!”

 

Bill nodded, waiting for the anger, but Harry only pulled his head down for kisses, the happiest look Bill had ever seen on his face. Bill tugged away from Harry slightly, looking like a kicked puppy.

 

“You aren’t angry? I just ruined your life. You are sixteen Harry! You haven’t even finished school!”

 

Harry caught Bill’s chin, his face darkening. “You did not ruin my life by knocking me up. You just made it great! A baby Bill! Our baby! I always wanted babies. And you are giving me one!”

 

“But your schooling.”

 

“I’m sure other people have gotten pregnant at Hogwarts. Summer break is in a week, so I’ll be with you during the morning sickness part, so I don’t have to worry about puking in class. Plus, I defeated Voldemort last week, I think the teachers will agree to let me miss some classes if I don’t feel up to it. They sorta owe me. And you got twelve O.W.L’s, I think you can handle tutoring me.”

 

“But the baby will be born during the school year.”

 

“Again, you can tutor me.” Harry pouted up at Bill. “Now stop worrying. I am happy. Happier than I’ve ever been before. If you ruin my happiness, I will hex you.”

 

Bill blinked, watching his little mate, grab for his hand, holding it over his stomach. “Our baby is in there. Ours! Voldemort is dead. We found each other. Nothing can ruin this right now Bill. So stop worrying, and help me find some clothes!”

 

At his wish, a pile of clothes appeared, neatly stacked which Harry happily gather up, leaving Bill looking at him in confusion.

 

“We have to go break off your engagement to Fleur, and tell everyone! Come on Bill! Hurry up!” Harry pulled a shirt over his head. “And I need to see a Healer right away to have the baby checked on!”

 

Bill blinked, as Harry more or less, dragged him from the room, wondering just what he’d gotten himself into. But knowing he’d never regret it. Because when Harry looked over his shoulder, sending him that smile, with those eyes sparkling, he knew he was lost.

-_______-  


In a hospital room in Saint Mungo’s, Harry James Potter held his newborn son in his arms, cooing softly, as the tiny, wrinkly, pink little boy tried to suckle on his finger. Exhaustion weighed heavily on him as he cuddled his son, the labor having been long and tiring, his stomach still aching from where it had been slit open to deliver his babies.

 

He looked over at Bill, sitting as close to his bed as possible, cradling their their baby boy in his arms.

 

“You did so good kitten. Look how perfect our babies are.” Bill praised, kissing Harry’s sweaty forehead.

 

“And I only hexed you in the balls three times during the labor. I have more self-control than I thought.” Harry grinned, lifting his head for a sweet kiss on the lips.

 

“More like I’m very good at dodging.” Bill sat down gingerly, looking down at his sons.

 

The younger boy, which Harry still held, was going to be a Potter, of that Bill had no doubt, already his fuzzy head of black hair was a mess of raven hair, and when he blinked up at his father, Bill was able to see his own azure blue eyes, his little lips already looking quite sulky when he managed to hit himself in the face with his own hand. He was sniffling a bit, doing his best to suck on Harry’s thumb and getting frustrated when his little attempts failed. He was dainty like Harry, only six pounds, three ounces. But perfectly healthy.

 

The boy in Bill’s arms was large beside his twin, at eight pounds, seven ounces, his hair still black like his twin, but shaggier, not the untamable fuzzy locks of his little brother, clearly taking after Bill in that sense, like his twin he had Bill’s blue eyes. He was looking around quietly, calm as one  could be, unlike his whimpering brother. He only cried when he was removed from the womb, only to quickly settle the moment the Healer had placed him in Bill’s arms.

 

“How long until our family breaks the door down?” Harry asked, reaching out to tickle the little boy’s toes. Even as he said it, the door was knocked open, and a very pregnant belly, which just happened to be attached to George as he waddled in, his wand in his hand as he squealed, taking sight of the little boys, and hurrying over, as fast as his waddle would allow. Fred was right behind his twin brother, hands hovering protectively over the belly, as he tried to keep George from doing anything strenuous.

 

Charlie bounced in right behind them, dragging his new boyfriend behind him, even as Viktor Krum was trying to nudge Charlie aside, clearly not needing his boyfriend to drag him.

 

“Hey Bill survived!” Fred grinned stealing the seat that Bill had just vacated, and pulling George and his mammoth tummy into his lap.

 

“I told the Healers not to let anyone in.” Bill grumbled, growling as he took in the four people in the room. He knew he could trust every single one of them, but his wolf screamed at him to keep them away from his pups. They were tiny and fragile, and they needed time to bond with him and his mate, not to be passed around and gawked at. Harry reached out to touch his hair, soothing Bill with his simple touch.

 

“The healers? I hexed them so we could come in.” Viktor commented, sliding around the side of the bed so he could peek at the little ones, though he didn’t try and touch, respecting Bill’s need to keep his pups safe.

 

Charlie though, had no boundaries and quickly reached out to tickle the tiny little toes of the younger twin. “Are we sure these are the right kids? I was expecting a litter of puppies with how fat Harry was.” He yelped as Bill sent a mild-stinging curse at him before flinging himself in Viktor’s arms, pouting.

 

“George would you like to hold one?” Harry offered, knowing Bill’s wolf wouldn’t be threatened by the very pregnant George touching their child.

 

“Please.” George reached out eagerly as Bill settled, the calm tempered elder twin in his arms, quite sure that the Mini-Harry would start screaming if he was touched by anyone but them. He already had a strong dislike of the Healer who had weighed him, and hadn’t stopped wailing until Harry had reclaimed him, and Bill had thrown a few nasty curses at the Healer for upsetting his baby.

 

“Look how tiny he is.” George crooned, cuddling the little one to his chest, smiling when the baby blinked up at him peacefully. “He’s just perfect.”

 

“No, he’s not.” Fred commented, stroking George’s tummy. “He only looks perfect right now, because our little girl isn’t here yet.”

 

George turned, ignoring Bill’s growling, to kiss Fred’s cheek, smiling at his Twin and husband. “Yes, but these cuties come pretty close.”

 

Bill huffed. “If you are going to insult my children, you can leave.” He grumbled, eyes never leaving his son.

 

“Bill hush. We won’t think their daughter is as perfect as our little boys. So behave. Or I’ll kick you out.” Harry warned, cuddling his baby, before leaning over to let Viktor stroke the tiny little head.

 

“Where is Draco? And Neville and Luna?”

 

Viktor and Charlie grinned. “Puking perhaps.” Viktor suggested.

 

“Did you two give your poor boyfriend food poisoning again?” Bill asked worriedly, quite fond of the bitchy little Slytherin, and not approving of his brother sharing the sweet boy with Viktor Krum. Simply because no one deserved to live the rest of their lives with Charlie’s cooking.

 

“No, the fucking bastards can’t get a contraceptive potion right. Though what should I expect from the fucking idiots who set our kitchen on fire while trying to make tea.” Draco snapped, looking like total hell as he slammed into the room, wand out, and the others snickered as both Charlie and Viktor moved to hide their manly bits from their enraged boyfriend.

 

“You’re pregnant?! Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry asked, reaching out for a hug from his best friend ignoring Bill’s grumbles.

 

“Well you were screaming, and threatening to chop Bill’s balls off and make them into stew, because you were in labor. I thought it best to wait. As for Neville and Luna, they took Percy with them and are fending off the reporters with a whole mob of Aurors.

 

“Is anyone else outside?” Bill asked hopefully.

 

Charlie and the Twins looked away, not meeting Bill’s eyes as Draco shook his head.

 

“Sorry Bill. Your Dad didn’t come.”

 

The oldest boy in the room nodded sadly, reaching to take his son back from George, and not even complaining when Harry let their youngest be picked up by Draco.

 

“I’m sorry Bill.” Harry whispered, kissing his soon-to-be husband.

 

Bill shrugged. “I didn’t expect or want Mum, Ron, or Ginny to show up. But I was hoping Dad would come to see his first grandchildren.”

 

“You know Dad won’t stand up to Mum, Billy.” Charlie whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed, and giving his brother a one armed hug.

 

“Who needs them? You have us for a family.” Draco pointed out, reaching over to ruffle Harry’s hair and clasp Bill’s arm.

 

“Dad’s still angry that you are taking Harry’s name instead of the other way around.” Fred added.

 

Bill shrugged. “There is no need for a Lord for the House of Weasley, Dad ruined our family the moment he married Mum. Harry though has two Lordships, both the Potter and the Black one to worry about, and I’m sorry, but I have no issue taking my submissive husband’s last name.”

 

“Bill Potter does sound nice.” Harry agreed, though his face was guilty, knowing he was the reason half of Bill’s family wasn’t speaking to him. But Bill quickly soothed it away, with a soft kiss.

 

“I agree with Bill. Everyone knows I’m in charge in the bedroom, but if Draco wanted me to take his last name, I would do so happily.” Viktor added.

 

“Yeah, and you even have your own, decent Lordship to worry about. The Krums are a dark family, but you are doing great with making them grey.” Fred agreed.

 

“While I on the other hand have no Lordship and am quite content to slum off my hot, rich boyfriends and play with dragons all day.” Charlie grinned.

 

Bill rolled his eyes, “Glad to see you have your life goals sorted out Charlie.”

 

“I hate to agree with the Ferret, but he’s right. We are our own family. Don’t forget Bill, Mum disowned me when she found out I was carrying Fred’s baby, and she disowned Charlie for falling in love with a Death Eater, even while she was trying to slut Ginny out to Viktor. She’s not our family. Nor is Ron and Ginny who turned on us.” George pointed out.

 

Harry nodded. “Blood means nothing. Look at my Aunt and Uncle, and then look at Sirius. He was only my Godfather but until I found Bill, he was the first person I loved and felt safe with. I’d much rather my sons were raised with you guys as their family, than anyone else.”

 

Soft murmurs of agreement rose from the little group around him, as one by one they walked forward to hug or kiss Harry’s forehead, mindful of the grumpy werewolf.

 

“Now let’s talk of happy things! Like who is the Godparents of the babies, and what we are naming them.” George suggested.

 

Harry looked at Bill. “For the older boy? The name we talked about.”

 

Bill nodded readily. “I can’t think of a more perfect name, kitten. He’ll be named after the two men who loved and cherished you almost as much as I do.”

 

Harry scooped up his oldest son, lifting him up so he could look into those blue eyes. “James Sirius Potter. You little one are named after my two fathers. The men who taught me to be brave and loyal. To fight for those I love.”

 

“It’s perfect Harry.” Draco whispered, and the other nodded.

 

“If anything happens to both of us, the boys are to go to Charlie, I don’t want them separated and no one can fight with Charlie having custody. He will be married to a respectable Lord, and is Bill’s brother so he has every right.” Harry stated, “But please Merlin, don’t let Charlie actually raise them! He’d have them running stark naked with dragons.”

 

“That’s a bad thing?” Charlie questioned, even as his boyfriend smacked him.

 

“Fred and Viktor are his Godparents. They can handle him the best with the names of two Marauders.” Bill added, resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder, grinning as Fred and Viktor high fived.

 

“As for this little angel...”Harry cupped his younger son’s head. “You my special little boy. I almost lost you three times. You must have someone  watching over you. My parents of course, but I think a certain boy who died, because he was too noble and kind.. Cedric William Potter.”

 

“Harry, are you sure? You parents I understand but Cedric? I didn’t know you two were that close.” Draco asked.

 

“Cedric was the only reason I’m still alive. He came back to protect me from Voldemort. And I want my son named after him. Bill agrees. So it’s final.” Harry glared at Draco, until the boy raised his hands in defeat.

 

“George and Draco are his godparents. And stop pouting Charlie. If something happens to us, you get both of them.” Bill added, not minding his younger son’s name at all, as he rose. “Now out with the lot of you. Tell the reporters that Harry needs his rest, and whichever newspaper donates the largest amount of money to the Wizarding Orphans Fund gets first rights to photos of the babies. Shoo! I want time alone with my mate and pups.” When not a single one moved, he growled, showing his teeth, wishing at that moment he could do change into a wolf and properly scare them.

 

Harry chuckled. “Guys? Please.”

 

Obediently they filed out of the room, leaving Bill to ward the door before climbing into the bed with his sons and mate. Hoping his spells would keep annoying little bastards out.

 

“I love you Harry.” He whispered, kissing his mate.

 

“I love you too my wolf. And to think you were scared this wouldn’t work out.”

 

“Only because you are so perfect for me. And now you have given me such amazing sons.”  He kissed both James and Cedric on their tiny little heads, feeling his wolf sigh in satisfaction as it memorized their sweet scents.

 

The werewolf felt the last of his fears melt away as he curled protectively around his mate and pups. As long as he had Harry by his side, he could live his life as a wolf.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
